One Dance at a Time
by xXLolitaXx
Summary: Momo has been left devastated after her last dance competetition. She refuses to perfrom again. Time is wasting and she wants to get over it but she can't. Will Toshiro be able to help her? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

LOL this is my first fanfic, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

" And the winners are Hinamori Momo and partner!" Momo jumped with excitment as her partner and her claimed their trophy and prize money. Her friends Rukia, Rangiku and Kira rushed over to them and congrauated them. Momo was unbelievably happy as she turned to her partner/boyfriend but did not see him._ Maybe tonight will be the night for our first kiss, _Momo thought to herself as she went looking for him_._ She walked outside and hugged herself hiding from the cold. She was still in her tutu and point shoes. Momo looked around and saw him with another girl. She froze and hid listening. "Don't you think it's kinda mean to just use her to win the money?" the girl asked. "Hmph, doesn't really matter, Kyoko, she's too naive to even notice." he says. Momo gasps and stepped out "W-why?" she asked. Kyoko turned to see Momo "Let's go." Kyoko took his hand and walked to a car with him. "B-but...A-AIZEN!" She watched as he left with the girl and the prize money. Momo felt tears escape she could hear her own heart break as she fell to her knees. The wind blew harder as the car drove past her "A-AIZEN!" Rangiku, Rukia and Kira ran out to find her on the ground "Hinamori?" they looked at the crying girl "Are you okay?" Rangiku pulled Momo into a hug "Shhh, it;s okay" The girls sobs echoed in the night as it started to rain.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your time, Pls review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Back to School

Chapter 1- Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Momo looked up to the school's sign that said Karakura High and read the fine print below it <em>Competitive School in Academic, Sports and Arts.<em> She sighed as she walked in to the school stopping at her locker. She was in this school on a scholarship in the arts stream of dance-ballet. As she put her things away she looked down remembering that night suddenly she heard someone call her name, "Momo!", she turned to the voice to see her best friends Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime. "Hello guys" Momo said with a small smile as she closed her locker and walked to them. Rangiku pulled the petite girl into a bone crushing hug "Guess what?" she asked happily as Momo tried to slip out of her gasp "Rangiku...air please.." The orange haired girl giggled as she let her go and walked toward their Class 2-A.

They sat at their usual seats as Rangiku turned her chair to face them "My coach just signed me up for the Gymnastics Regionals!" she said

Rukia smiled "Awesome, I'm just finishing my art work for the art contest" Orihime giggled "Is it another painting of chappy?" Rukia blushed and Momo giggled. "You know its kinda weird everyone thinks I'm too sweet to be a black beat" says Orihime with a sigh. "Actually it's not that weird" says Momo "You are too nice" Orihime frowned and looked up too see Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro walk in. Orihime waved "Hi guys!" Ichigo stopped and waved to her "Yo." Renji was talking to Toshrio and didn't notice Ichigo stopped and crashed into him. "Why'd ya stop? asked Renji angrily. Ichigo glared at him "Who told you not to notice?" They both started yelling at each other. Toshiro just walked to his seat and sat down.

"If you are going to fight please fight outside" said a voice that was their teacher, Kyoraku-sensei. Momo watched as the two boys returned to their seats. Rangiku turned back to her own seat as the lesson started.

The class was dismissed for lunch as Momo got up and put her stuff away. "I'm gonna go first, same seats right?" asked Momo as Rukia nodded in response. Momo walked to the cafeteria, going to their usual seats she sat down with her lunch. After waiting a while Rangiku, Rukia and Orhime arrived with the boys. Momo moved over so the others could fit. "Hey Momo thanks for saving us seats" says Ichigo with a smile as he sat next to Orihime who was blushing. Momo only nodded and returned to playing with her food. Rangiku looked at Momo with a sad expression knowing why Momo never really talked to guys. Toshiro noticed Rangiku with the sad expression and threw his tissue at her "What's up?" he asked. Rangiku shrugged and finished her lunch then stole some of Momos' who giggled softly. "Let's go karaoke after school!" Rangiku said slapping Renji's back. Renji shrugged "Sorry but we guys have a soccer practice after school" Rangiku frowned and looked at the girls. Rukia thought for a while "Yes I can come Nii-sama wouldn't mind" Orihime smiled "I'm coming too!" They girls looked at Momo who shook her head "Sorry but I have practice..." as she give the rest of her food to Rangiku who sighed "Fine..." Momo smiled "Maybe next time" as she cleaned off her part of the table. Momo got up and waved "I'll see you later!" Toshiro looked up for a while "What's her stream in this school?" he asked. "Yeah what is it?" echoed Ichigo and Renji. Rangiku looked it the other girls "umm..." she was cut off be the lunch bell. "Oh see you later!" the girls said and rushed away. The boys raised an eyebrow "Bye?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Are you ready?

Chapter 2- Are you Ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Momo waved bye to her friends as she when to the dance studio and changed into her ballet clothes. She sat on the grond to tie up her ballet shoes. "Well? Are you going to the ballet competition or not?" asked an angry voice. Momo looked up to her dance teacher.<p>

"Narumi-sensei, I'm not ready..."

"Then when will you be ready!" yelled Narumi-sensei

"MAYBE NEVER!" yelled Momo back fighting tears as she got up.

"How long have you been like this? There is so much potential in you why not put it to USE?" Narumi yelled. She was on the last of her nerves Momo had never been the same since her last competition.

"When I feel ready I will say so." says Momo a tear slipped out.

Narumi-sensei shook her head and throw the remote controller to the ground breaking it, Momo flinched "Momo are you still grieving about him? He betrayed you please get over it!" Narumi had been Momo's teacher for a long time, but now Momo was to hurt to even compete. Narumi sighed and walked out of the room "Practice by yourself.."

Momo sat back on the ground "I'm sorry Mom but I can't compete anymore..."

Narumi stopped and nodded "I'm only trying to help..." then disappeared out the door.

The soccor ball was kicked too far and Toshiro went to get it. It rolled to a window as Toshiro picked it up he heard yelling in the room. _Isn't that Momo Hinamori?_he thought as he looked inside to see the teacher walk out. He saw Momo slumped on the ground _Is she crying?_he thought as he heard Ichigo telling him to hurry. Toshiro took one more glance and ran away with the soccer ball.

Momo sobbed quietly and quickly rubbed the tears away, she knew her mother was trying to help but she just could not forget. Momo got up and fixed the broken remote then played some music. She walked to the corner and did a chassé then a pas De bourrée and leaped into the air doing the splits with her arms above her head. She landed without a sound her feet in fourth position and her upper back arched backwards. After practicing she stopped and got ready to go but her mind always wondered back to that night. Momo dropped her things and slid to the ground crying again. She could not take the pain in her chest-heart that was broken.

* * *

><p>LOL Narumi-sensei is Momo's mother<p>

The french word are dance moves...

l review!


	4. Chapter 3 What you Fear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Chapter 3- What You Fear

* * *

><p>Momo sniffled <em>Pull yourself together...Momo<em> she thought as she got up and wiped her tears. Grabbing her bags she headed out not knowing it was starting to rain. She walked outside and immediately regreted it raindrops poured on her as she felt her legs freeze. _No not now_ she thought she had never got over her Ombrophobia(1) and her Astraphobia(2). Her hands started to numb as she dropped her bags, the sky glowed with thunder and lightning. She whimper her teeth clattered as she was trembling at the sound. She was soaked but she could not move her legs as they started to give out. Her vision darkened as she fell over. "Hinamori!" she heard a voice but she was too tired to look she felt herself cry again as the lightning flased across the sky. She felt strong hands catch her but she was already out cold.

Toshiro was finished soccer practice with Reni and Ichigo when it started to rain _Thunderstorm eh?_ he thought as he told his friend he was going to go first. He walked past the window from before and glanced inside, no one was there. He sighed as he continued to walk as the rain poured Toshiro took out his umbrella, he put it over his head when he saw a familar person standing in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes widened when he saw the girl fall "Hinamori!" he called as he rushed over to the girl catching her a second before she hit the ground.

Momo woke with a jolt thunder roared in her eyes as she trembled pulling her knees to her chin. "W-where am I?" she asked her head shaking as she looked around. Another bolt of lightning made her wimper as she surpressed a scream. "You awake?" asked a voice she was not familar with but as he walked into the room Momo realized he was Toshiro "W-why am I here" flinching at the sound of the lightning. "You passed out...so I brought you to my house.. I called your parents but no one pcked up..." he said crossing his arms as he walked over to her "Are you okay?" he asked. Momo nodded as she tried to stop shaking. She made a squeak when the lightning flashed. Toshiro smirked "You have a fear of rain, thunder and lightning don't ya?" Momo nodded slightly as she quickly cover her ears and shut her eyes again whimpering. Toshiro sighed then sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. He patted her back "It's okay" Momo was too scared to pull free from him as she clutched his shirt when the thunder hit. Toshiro glanced at the scared girl something about her made him want to protect her "..." He pulled her tighted into the embrace waiting for the storm to end.

* * *

><p>(1) fear of rain (i think lol)<p>

(2) fear of thunder and lightning

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Help is Needed

This took a long time to finish lolz. Hope you like it

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Momo woke up she took a deep breathe breathing in a minty smell she felt really comfortable. Momo suddenly blinked a few times and realized she was still in Toshiro's arms, Momo immediately jumped out of his arms and landed on the floor. The sleeping Toshiro woke and looked at her "You okay?" Momo flushed and looked down "Thank you for helping me but I must go." She got up and took her bags and left running down the stairs her face heated up and ran out the door looking at her watch it was about 8 o'clock pm. _Oh no...Mom is gonna kill me.._ on the way home the thoughts drifted back to Toshiro blushing as she remembered him holding her, she shook her head _Momo stop thinking about him what about Ai-no..._ When she got home her mother was waiting for her at the living room "um..Hey Naru- I mean Mom" she said as she rushed upstairs for a shower before she could question her. Her wet clothes clinged onto her skin. Taking her undergarments and pjs from her wardrobe she striped off the clothes and threw them into the laundry bin. Turning the water all the way to hot she took the cloth that held her bun up off watching as her dark brown hair came down. She stepped into the shower and trying to forget everything about Toshrio and Aizen.

Toshiro raked his hand through his hair as he got up. He noticed a wallet on the ground. "...must be Hinamori's..." He took it and opened it to see picture tucked into small pictures holds fall down attached to the wallet. _Maybe I shouldn't look...but...oh well.._ Toshiro sat on his bed and inspected the pictures only to frown when he saw that all the picture were her and another guy. Hinamori's smile made Toshiro's heart melt "How come she doesn't smile at me like that?" he wondered out loud.

The next day Toshiro when to te cafeteria earlier to see Matsumoto but no sign of Momo. He sighed and went to Matsumoto who turned to him and smile "Taichou why are you so early?" she asked looking at him. Toshiro shrugged "So...does Momo have a boyfriend of something?" he asked casually. Matsumoto frooze at the question "um...she used to, but..." Toshiro raised an eyebrow and pulled out Momo's wallet "This guy?" he opened it and the line of pictures fell out. Matsumoto gasped as Momo came up to them and also gasped to see her missing wallet. Matsumoto was furious. "You lied! You said you were trying to get over him, but you're not even trying!" yelled Matsumoto grabbing the photos of Momo and Aizen and threw them to the ground. Momo's eyes widen "I am!" she said loudly as if trying to convince herself instead of Matsumoto. "Oh really?" Matsumoto said shaking her head "We want the old Momo back, I mean I don't even know you anymore!" Momo felt a tear slip out "But I AM Momo..." she said quietly. Matsumoto pinched the bridge of her nose. "Momo if you needed help..you could have just asked instead of lying that you were over it..you are letting this ruin your life." Momo trembled "I-I..." then she turned and ran away. Toshiro stood awkwardly between them "um..." Matsumoto shook her head and explained the situation to Toshiro.

Momo ran towards the washroom she knew Matsumoto was right. Deep inside Momo hoped that Aizen would come back to her, she hoped that he only betrayed her because the girl he was with threatened him... Momo entered the washroom sobbing. She splashed water onto her face and looked into the mirror. Matsumoto was also right that Momo wasn't Momo anymore, she never smiled unless she had to she wasn't happy anymore. Momo covered her face with her hands everything Matsumoto said was true. The washroom door swung open as Matsumoto, Orihime and Rukia walked in. Momo looked at the with much guilt. Orihime started bawling "m-momo.." Rukia spoke up "Momo we are willing to help ypou if you just asked..." she said softly. Matsumoto nodded. Momo sniffled and nodded "I'm sorry...I don't wanna lose my friendship with you guys over some...guy" Orihime pulled the tiny girl into a hug "Group hug!" as they all hugged Momo. _I have such wonderful friends _she thought _I am definitely gonna try my hardest to forget. _Momo vowed to herself as she hugged them back.

* * *

><p>Pls review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Operation Delete Aizen

Chapter 5

Lol I just noticed that my chapters are really short. I hope you like it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>After school Toshiro had returned her wallet to her. Momo was now walking home with Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime, they claimed they were gonna clean her room of memories of THAT guy. As Momo got home she noticed that her mother wasn't there and quickly led them to her room. The girls imediately searched her room. Rangiku smiled and grabbed all the clothing Momo had and threw it in a box. Momo gasped "How is this-" Rangiku smiled "It's fine we'll get you more clothes later. Momo stood there gaping at them. Orihime had taken all Momo's pictures and ripped him out and threw it in another garbage bag. Rukia smiles and looks under Momo's bed "Seriously Momo?" she pulls out a portrait of Momo and Aizen from under the bed. Momo blushed remembering the time but quickly shook it off. Rukia smiled and with a marker she drew all over Aizen's face "Should I break this?" Momo was about to shake her head when Rangiku nodded "Shred it!" she said as she punched a hole in Aizen's face "That's what you get for hurting Momo!" she mumbled. Momo trembled she knew they were trying to help but she felt horrible seeing this. Momo turned away. Orihime patted Momo's back. "It's okay I know it hurts but you have us!" she says smiling. Momo smiled as Rangiku grabbed Momo's arm "That's the smile we've all been missing!" Rukia nodded with a big smile too.<p>

Once Momo's room was ridded of Aizen memories it was 5 o'clock. Rangiku fell back on to Momo's bed. "Finally...Momo did you really have to keep all those things?" Momo shrugged embrassed as Orihime and Rukia returned from donating Momo's old clothes to charity against momo's protests. "Well what am I gonna wear?" asked Momo to Rangiku who answered "I'll get ya something tommorrow when we go shopping." Momo sighed "Okay but I need to ask my mo-" Orihime inturrupted "We already asked she said yes since you haven't shopped with us for a long time, plus it's Saturday" Momo gaped again "I'm gonna need mon-" Rukia smiled "Already done my brother will provide us with money" Momo gasped "I couldn't possiblly use your money!: she said loudly. "You should not protest we are only doing whats best for you" said Rangiku in her best motherly vocie, looking at her giggles "I'll pay you back" says Momo to Rukia who had a silly smile on her face. "What?" asked Momo "The guys will be coming too so even if don't have money they can buy for us!" says Rukia. "Good point!" says Rangiku and Orihime. Momo sighed then turned when she heard "Dinner's ready!"

"Come on!" says Momo motioning them to come have dinner.

"Okie Dokie" they says as the follow Momo down. "Smells very good Mrs. Hinamori" commented Orihime as they sat around a table. Each of them had a bowl of noodles. "Itadakimasu!" they say as they dig in. Narumi smiles "I want to thank you, you are wonderful friends of Momo" she says. Rangiku smiles and nods "Momo is also a wonderful friend to us." After dinner they when back to Momo's room "It's getting late don't you need to go?" asked Momo "Are you kicking us out?" Rangiku said dramaticly "We are having a sleepover!" says Orihime pulling out her pjs. "What? How come you guys plan things so quickly without me noticing?" asked Momo pouting. "Cuz we're magical plus we asked your mom." says Rukia. "What ever you say" Momo says "What are you gonna where tomorrow? You only have you school uniform and my clothes are all donated" giving Rukia and Orihime a look. "Already got it covered" as Rangiku dumped a pile of clothes out "I've got all you outfits planed out!" This time Rukia and Orihime were gaping too. "Well better sleep early so we can wake earlier to get ready!" says Rangiku in a singing voice. Momo sighed and walked to her bed she clicked a button on the side and the mattress unfolded. She pulled the matress to te ground, it was big so it could at least fit 5 people. They changed into their pjs and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Itadakimasu- let's eat<p>

Lols Pls review?

I'll try and make longer chapters


	7. Chapter 6 Shopping Spree Part 1

Chapter 6-Shopping Spree Part 1

Sowwie fer the late post was uber busy with all my dance lessons. I was like half asleep writing this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Momo woke up from the sound of Rangiku's horrible singing. She groaned "Rise and shine!" exclaimed Rangiku pulling Momo up. Momo rubbed her eyes "What time is it?" she mumbled "7 o'clock" says Rukia. Momo gasped "Why so early!" she said as she looked at Rukia who was wearing a tight fitted sun dress they was blue. "What am I going to wear?" asked Momo. Rangiku just pulled Momo up take a shower and we will have your outfit ready. Momo nodded then looked at what Rangiku was wearing. A loose blouse that showed some cleavage and a skirt<em>. Oh no<em> thought Momo then turned to see Orihime walk out of her shower in an orange tanl top with short shorts. Rangiku smiled "Hurry Up Momo!" SHe nodded and walked into the washroom.

Momo got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked out to see Rangiku holding out some clothes. "Here ya go!" she says. Momo nodded and took the outfit and went back to change. When she was done she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a peach coloured lace poncho that was connected to a darker peach tank top. O the bottom she was wearing short shorts too. Momo walked out fidgeting "Do I really have to wear this?" she asked. Rangiku nodded "Yep now lets fix your hair-" Momo cut her off "Lemme just keep my old hair style please?" she said with a pout. Rangiku sighed "Fine but use this." She threw a peach coloured cloth with a dark peach ribbon. "Okie" she says as Momo quickly fixes her hair. "TIME FOR THE MAKE UP!" yelled Rangiku pulling Momo on a chair. Rangiku expertly did Momo's eyes with mascara and eye shadow. Rukia and Orihime handed the tools for her. By the time they were do it was 8 o'clock.

"Did you have to put make up on me, we are just going shopping." said Momo with a puot again. "We need guys to start checking you out again!" says Rangiku as they all have a slice of bread except Orihime and Matsumoto had it with bean paste spread. "The boys are here!" squealed Rangiku looking out the window. "Come on!" as they walked outside. There were two cars one droven by Toshiro and one by Ichigo.

Rangiku walked out "Toshiro did you bring the shoes?" Toshiro nodded and went to the trunk and pulled out 4 pairs of shoes then threw them to Rangiku. "Yay now our outfits are complete!" Momo had a sweat drop as Rangiku passed her some ribbon laced up peace shoes with some heels. Momo sighed again "Is this necessary?" she said putting the shoes on. Rukia and Orihime also sighed "Don't protest! She's gonna suffocate you with her hugs!" muttered Rukia to Momo who laughed. Rangiku who didn't here the comment smiled so the guys will check you out!" she squealed! Then stopped "Hey, what's wrong Taichou you don't seem very thrilled about the guys checking out Momo theory!" Momo blushed and glanced at Toshiro who was glaring at Rangiku. She laughed as she pulled Momo to Toshiros' car "To the front!" she says looking at Toshiro as he sighed and opened the door in the front for Momo. Momo blushed "thank you..." she said as she sat down and put the seat belt on. Toshiro nodded then walked to the other side to sit down. Rangiku sat in the back and called Rukia and Orihime to sit in Ichigo's car. Rukia immediately sat in the front with Ichigo. Orihime frowned slightly and sat in the back with Renji.

They arrived at the mall extremely quickly. Rangiku was dragging the girls to the entrance. Rangiku giggled as there was a group of guys who were looking at Momo. Then suddenly Toshiro walked infront of Momo to block her from the guys. He glared at them. Rangiku secretly smiled when she saw that then frowned "Toshiro why are you blocking Momo?" Toshiro shrugged "Cuz I wanna." he said. Momo looked at Rangiku who was about to laugh her head off but held it in. Ichigo and Renji sighed wondering why they even agreed to come. Finally they reached a store,Rangiku pulled Momo in and started giving orders "Rukia come with my to find clothing for Momo, Ichigo, Rengji will hold the clothing, Orihime will give the clothing to Momo who will be trying them on and Toshiro will stay with Momo and give her opinions on the clothing she wears" she says with and evil smile. Momo laughed awkwardly as Rangiku already threw her a skirt and tank top "Let's go!" she orders.

Momoentered the change room and tried on the black skirt and sparkly black tank. Awkwardly she walked out to look into a full sized mirror. She never really wore this kind of clothing but she liked it. Toshiro who stood leaned against the wall l at her. The outfit looked really good on her. _Maybe if she wore some back heels it wuld look better..._he thought then felt his cheeks heat. He shook it off and said "That um...looks nice." Momo glanced at him "Really! I didn't know if it was nice on my or not.." she said doing a small spin. "Hm.." There was a loud whistle from a guy who was looking at Momo, he started heading to her but Toshiro stepped in the way and gave him a _you get any closer to her I'll kill you_ glare at him. The guy immediately backed away. Momo raised an eyebrow "what was that?". Before she could answer Orihime came running to Momo with some clothes. "That looks cute!" she says "Now try these on handing her clothes. "Isn't that too much?" asked Toshiro as he took the clothing and hanged it on the hook. It bearly fitted. Orihime smiled "That's all the clothes she will be trying on don't worry!" as the rest of the group came to see. "The first outfit looks so good!" squealed Rangiku looking at the black skirt and sparkly top. "Keep trying them on!" Momo sighed and nodded. walking back to the change room. As Momo changed into a dark green ruffled skirt and a tight fitted top that had jews on it she suddenly felt like see was being watched. She frowned and ignored it then walked out to show Rangiku the outfit.

Toshiro looked at the outfit and scowled "green is NOT your colour." he said kind of harshly making Momo pout slightly. "Don't be so mean Shiro-chan!" she froze when she called him that. Toshiro blinked a few times "You called me what?" he said. Rangiku and the others bursted out laughing "Taicho has a new nickname!" Momo blushed _whoops_ she thought as she blushed and quickly went inside to change out of the outfit. She didn't seem to like it when Toshiro had said that it wasn't her colour so she immediately took all the green ones out of the trying on pile. She tried on a jean mini skirt and she had finished putting the top on which was a blue halter with a cropped dark blue top over it when she saw it. There was a hidden camera in the changing room recording her. Momo's eyes widen and let out a piercing scream as she scrambled out of the change room.

* * *

><p>Lols *yawns* please review *falls asleep*<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping Spree Part 2

Thank you those who reviewed

Lolz had to get this done before dance.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Momo scrambled out of the change room...<em>

Rangiku gasped "What's wrong?" she said "C-camera in c-change r-room!" Momo pointed to the hidden camera. Her eyes welled up, as Renji and Ichigo walked into the change room and grabbed the hidden camera. A store worker came to them hearing Momo's scream "What's wrong?" Rukia frowned "There was a camera in the change room my friend was in!" she exclaimed angrily. The worker gasped "W-what..." she looked to the small camera in Renji's hand. The worker panicked "um...we did not know about that...don't sue us we will let you have the clothes for free!" she said. Momo was hugging Rangiku with tear eyes. Toshiro scowled then turned around to see a man trying to run out of the store with a bag. Toshiro immediately ran to him. The man gasped and tried to run away but got caught by a very angry Toshiro. Toshiro dragged the man to Momo "Apologize now." he commanded. Momo's eye widen, the man glared at her "I didn't do anything!" he said and Toshiro suddenly punched him. The man dropped his bag which was filled with tapes and cameras. "C-crap" the man said as he backed away from Toshiro who was slowly walking to him cracking his knuckles.

Finally the man fell to his knees and begged "I'm sorry lady, please don't kill me, don't call the police" he said to Momo and Toshiro. Momo quickly hid behind Rangiku. Toshiro looked at Momo for an answer. Momo peeked out for behind Rangiku with a small voice "I-if you give us the equiptment we'll let you g-go.." Toshiro gaped "That's all?" then sighed and turned to the man who nodded quickly "Leave and don't let me see you again of I'll beat you up." he said quietly so only the man heard. He nodded and ran away.

Rangiku frowned to the worker "We'd like bags for the clothes please." she said. The worker nodded and gave her bags. Rangiku put all the clothes in except for the green outfits. "Hurry and change out of that so we can go" she said softly to Momo. Toshiro looked into a change room "here this ones fine." Momo nodded and grabbed her clothes and quickly changed out of it. Passing the outfit to Rangiku who put it into another bag, the worker bowed "A-arigato for not suing us...we hope you like the clothes.." Rukia noded "We will." as they walked out of the store. "Do you still want to do shopping?" asked Rangiku. Momo shook her head "Let's just go...besides the guys look like they are gonna fall.." she pointed to the guys who were holding bags of clothing from just one store. Rangiku nodded "Let's put the stuff in the car so we can have lunch." They nodded as the boys went to put the clothes away while the girls waited for them.

Momo hugged herself as she waited. She was feeling paranoid after the incident. "Are you okay?" asked Orihime patted Momo's back. Momo nodded "I'm just shocked that someone would do something like that." Orihime smiled "Well you can always talk to us." Momo smiled "Thanks let's just forget about this okay?" Momo annouced the other nodded as the boys returned. "Where to eat?" asked Renji "How bout the Italian place?" asked Rukia. "Oh that will be nice" says Rangiku now walking towards it.

"Table for 6 please." says Orihime as a waiter guided them to a table. He pulled out a chair motioning for Momo to sit. Momo was about to when Toshiro sat there, the waiter made a face and backed away and gave the menus to them. Momo took a seat beside Toshiro. Rangiku made a laughing noise. Toshiro glared at Rangiku "What would you like?" he asked Toshiro who glanced at the menu "Spaghetti." he said "me too!" says Rangiku, Rukia and Ichigo. "You?" he asked Orihime "Lasagna" she said "Same here" says Renji. The waiter nodded and walked to Momo "How bout you m'lady?" Momo who did not notice the waiter's flirting attempt and said "I'll have spagetti like Shiro-chan here" she says patting Toshiro's head which made Rangiku and the others howl with laughter. Toshiro crossed his arms "That's Hitsuguya to you." he said even though he thought it was cute how she called him that. The waiter frowned and walked away. Toshiro was secretly happy Momo did not notice the waiter's failed attempt to flirt.

Momo smiled as she finished her lunch "Yummy." she rubbed her stomach "I'm so full." she says leaning back on her chair. "same" says Toshiro. Rangiku smiled as she stole one of Orihime's meatballs "Hey!" Orihime said but Rangiku already ate it. Orihime pouted "hmpf..." Ichigo laughed at her only to be punched by Rukia. Soon Rukia and Ichigo were bickering and hitting each other. Momo laughed and called for the bill she was happy to have so much friends. Momo was about to pay when Toshiro took the bill "I got it." he says Momo pouted "aw...fine." she said. After Toshiro paid they deicide to go watch a movie.

Ichigo bought tickets for Scream 4 he passed them to the others "Lets go" Rangiku smiled "Yay!" she had requested they watch it. Knowing her she probably had something up her sleeve. Once they entered Ragiku made Momo sit beside Toshiro. Orihime sat beside Rukia who was beside Ichigo. Rangiku was sitting in the row above Momo and Renji sat in the row infront of Orihime. As the movie startd to get scarier Momo was grabbing onto Toshiro's sleeve and at times she would hide her head beind Toshiro. Rangiku was trying to hold back her laughter seeing how cute Momo and Toshiro looked together. As the movie finished Momo was hiding behind Toshiro "Mou-Rangiku why did you choose such a scary movie..." Rangiku smiled "Well someone enjoyed it" looking at Toshiro who again glared at her. "Well let's go home!" Momo nodded was lets go. The group started to leave.

"Well..Momo we meet again"

* * *

><p>Suspence...dun dun dun...Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 He's Back!

For some reason this chapter scarces me...

This one is a little short sowwie.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>- A day later-<p>

Momo came to school with a smile. Rangiku pulled Momo into a bone crushing hug. "Momo-chan is back~~" she squeals as Toshiro pried Rangiku away from Momo. "Thanks" says Momo to Toshiro with a smile. Toshiro gave her a small smile he opened his mouth to say something when Rangiku gasped "Taichou smiled!" Ichigo looked at her "Really? Toshiro can smile?" he asked. Toshiro glared at Rangiku and Ichigo "It's Hitsuguya to you!" he roared at Ichigo who was laughing his head off. Momo pouted and cover her ears "Shiro-chan if you keep yelling you're gonna break my eardrums..." Toshiro looked back at her and nodded "See you later" as he walked to class with Renji and Ichigo following. Orihime left for her daily karate classes, Rukia left for art leaving Rangiku and Momo to go to Math class.

Momo sat at her desk beside Rangiku, who was rambling about new gossip. "Did ya know there's gonna be new students today? I heard from Kanoko" Momo nodded "Really I can't wait to meet them." Rangiku smiled then their Math teacher, Kuchiki-sensei came in. They immediately sat back to their seats properly. Momo sighed as she started taking math note whereas Rangiku was throwing paper pieces at Kuchiki-sensei. "We have a helper teacher Ms. Kurisu." A petite girl came in with long black hair. "Konichiwa" she bowes and helps Kuchiki-sensei.

Finally the bell ring for lunch as Rangiku jumped up "Ms. Kurisu is pretty" she said. Momo nodded as Rangiku continued "Maybe she and Kuchiki-sensei are dating hehehe goss-" Momo cut her off "Rangiku-san no making up rumors!" Rangiku slumped "Fine." They walked to their lockers and put their stuff away. They enter the cafeteria and noticed the stage was set up. Momo looked at it curiously as she sat at the lunch table beside Rangiku. Slowly Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro came. Momo smiled at Toshiro he briefly nodded as he ate. Momo sat straighter "I made a decision." she says catching their attention. They turned to her "I'm gonna go back to competing." with a confident smile. Rangiku saw through her smile "Are you sure you are ready?" she asked. Momo paused "I won't let you down!" she says loudly "I'm really glad you have so much patience in me, that's why I have to do my best!" Toshiro smiled slightly seeing her determination. "I have to go practice now!" she announced as she got up and walked out and waved. Rangiku smiled tearing up she was about to say something with the headmaster climbed up on the stage with a microphone.

"Ah-hem My I have your attention?" the students turned to him. "It is my upmost pleasure to annouce that that oour schools most famous perfroms cam back from world tour. I give you Aizen Sosuke and Kyoko Minara!" Everyone immediately applauded "WHOO!" students were screaming as Aizen and Kyoko walked into the cafe. Rangiku froze "Oh no...we need to find Momo now-" Rukia, Orhime, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo was about to leave when they saw someone behind Rangiku. She didn't notice until she felt his arms around her neck "Hello Ran-chan.."

Rangiku slowly turned around "G-gin?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes and was about to leave when Gin sat beside Rangiku and asked "What's the rush? Lets all have a nice chat." Rangiku could not believe her eyes "You can back?" she asked "Well of course" he answer "Now shh listen to Aizen's wonderful speech."

Momo was in the dance studio stretching she had no idea what was going on in the gym.

"I am unbelieveable happy we came back. We have many thanks. Here we'll be able to meet new people and old friends." he voice dropped low. Toshiro had the urge to run and punch him in the face for saying that but te bell rang. Gin smiled "Time to go" Toshiro glared at him, he had purposely not let them find Momo. "You fox face..." Gin smiled "That ain't very nice ya know that?" Rangiku was still sitting quietly but got up and left without saying good bye. The students also started to leave. Gin slowly turned away "Have fun..." as he walked away. Toshiro looked around realizing everyone was gone. He quickly left and hoped someone notifed Momo.

Momo was stretching when someone walked in she turned "Hello Naru-" her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hello Momo how are you?" he asked with a dark smile. The person who stood there was the one who had tore her heart out...Aizen Sosuke...

* * *

><p>Lolz cliffie anyways R &amp; R<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Walls Up

Sowwie for the late update..I'm still pretty busy, Thank you to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The second she looked at him, the walls she had attempted to put up broke almost immediately. She wanted to run to him and hug him, beg him to take her back. But she couldn't because she saw Kyoko. She stood up she balled her hands into fists. She was trembling. "A-Aizen..." she said with a small bow. She forced a smile on her face as she pretended she never saw Kyoko before. "I'm Hinamori Momo." she says hiding her discomfort. The girl just nodded "I'm Kyoko...Sosuke.." Momo noticed that Kyoko refused to look at her. Suddenly the door opened, "Momo-" Narumi- started but was cut ff too see Aizen and Kyoko. She had narrowed her eyes but hid it. Straighting up she says "Well I see you have met the new or rather old students, I will give you ten minutesof stretching before we start class. Momo bite her lip remembering what she was preparing for. She kept her forced smile and said happily "I'm ready for the school performance!" she says not noticing Aizen's evil smile as he walked with Kyoko to the barre. Narumi nodded then whispered "Are you shre?" Momo nodded cheerfully "Of course!" she hurried to the barre to stretch some more.<p>

Two hours later, practice was done. Narumi had to leave so she could inform the principal that Momo would do the performance. Momo was left with Aizen and Kyoko. Momo changed quickly she was about to leave when she heard Aizen say "Leaving so quickly, Momo? To be honest I didn't really think I'd see you again." Momo froze and turned "Well-" The door opened abruptly with an angry Matsumoto standing there. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" she said angrily as she walked up to Aizen, blocking Momo from his view. Aizen smirked and raised his hands "I'm just making an effort to make conversation Miss Ran-chan" Matsumoto was about to say something when Momo tugged at her sleeve "We should really leave." her eyes pleading. Matsumoto glared at Aizen "This isn't over Sosuke" she muttered following Momo out the door. Aizen smiled "I see through your disguises Hinamori-_chan" _he said loudly making sure Momo practically ran away with Matsumoto at her tail. Gin suddenly appeared "You ain't allowed to call Rangiku, Ran-chan, Aizen-taichou" Aizen smiled "Is that so?...Hurry up Kyoko" Kyoko came out "I'm ready Aizen-kun" as she walked to him slipping her hands around his arm. "Let's go."

Momo was out of breath as she was carrying all her things. She ran outside and to the fields and tumbled to the ground. Matsumoto finally caught up to her "Are you okay?" she said between breaths of air. "Yes never better!" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow "Okay.." she sat beside Momo. "Are you sure you are ready for the performances and competitions?" she asked. Momo faked a bright smile "I am definitely ready, don't worry" she says. Matsumoto didn't really trust her words but didn't push on. "MOMO-CHAN, RANGIKU-SAN!" a voice cried. The girls turned and saw Orihime running to them and waving with Rukia, Renji and Toshiro. "Are you okay?" asked Orihime to Momo who fake smiled "Yes, I'm fine" Toshiro already saw that she was faking and crossed his arms. Momo saw "What's wrong Shiro-chan?" Toshiro twitched "I told you not to call me that!" Momo laughed "To bad! Oh are you coming to the school performance, I will be performing too!" Toshiro looked at her in disbelieve but hid it then mumbled "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Matsumoto suddenly crushed Toshiro into a hug "Aww.. Toshiro hearts Momo!" Toshiro facepalmed Matsumoto so she let go "OWIES!" Toshiro crossed his arms "That's what you get, and I do not "Hearts" Momo" he says coldly. "Well...schools over so I should go" says Momo with the same fake smile. The smile that made Toshiro want to beat the crap out of Aizen. "Bye~!" says Momo walking away with her things. "Bye!" they said.

Momo returned home and went to her room, throwing all her things to the ground and jumped on to her bed with a groan. She didn't even notice that she was crying until she got up to the washroom. Momo looked at herself in the mirror sad that she lied to her friends. _Who are you?_ she thought, angry boiled up and she smacked the counter top. She wanted to cry again but felt no tears. Washing her face she walked down the stairs to get a snack. While she went down, she was deep in thought. She sighed and lost her footing and rolled down the stairs with a scream. She landed awkwardly. "Ouchies..." she growled inwardly and got up then felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "Oh no..." she twisted her ankle. "No!" she says as she forced herself to stand and walk. She bit her lip hiding her pain. She sat at a chair and looked at her ankle which was now swollen. _No I will not allow a small injury stop my performance. He will think that I backed down and My friend will think I'm not ready..No..that will NOT HAPPEN! _she thought frustrated. Then went upstairs to change into something to hide her ankle. She finished her homework and heard her mother come home. After an hour she was called for dinner. Momo walked down the starts quickly ignoring the pain. "Hello Mom," as she entered the kitchen. Narumi looked at Momo "Something wrong?" Momo shook her head "I'm actually excited for the performance." Narumi raised an eyebrow "Okay..." as she began eating the fried rice. Momo quickly finished and took a glass of with and some pain killers without Narumi noticing. "I'm gonna sleep earlier so when I get up I can get to school earlier and help with the preparations." Narumi nodded "Good Night." Momo nodded and walked to her room. Momo sat on her bed examining her ankle _It's just a little bruise.._ she thought eating a pain killer, then when to take a shower. After she was done she prepared her tutu that she never got a chance to wear. She went to bed and drifted off "I'll be fine.." she murmured.

* * *

><p>I love fried rice hehehe<p>

Finished! Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 10: I know

Sowwie for the late update.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Momo woke up early so she could go to school and help with the preperations. Her ankle was screaming at her to stop but Momo ignored it. She gathered her belonging and walked to school. <em>Hah, I'm already used to the pain<em> she thought as she arrived at the school. Momo glanced at the car park seeing that Aizen was already here obviously with Kyoko. Momo took a deep breathe and held her head up as she walked into the school and to the theatre were she would be performing.

"Good Morning, Momo" greeted a cold voice. Momo already knew who it was "Good Morning to you to Aizen." she said with a smile. Suddenly from behind Aizen, Kyoko slipped her arms around his arm "Hello Momo" she said in a back-off-girl voice. Momo simply ignored it and walked to the preperation area.

The bell ring as moring classes were cancelled for the performance that was now a welcoming party for Aizen and Kyoko. Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime and Matsumoto took their seats a few rows away from the stage. Toshiro had been giving off a deadly vibe as the announer came up. "Welcome to the WB Performance for Aizen Sosuke and Kyoko!" the crowd roared. As the spotlight shined onto some seats at the top where they sat. Aizen smiled and waved with Kyoko. "Tch.." Toshiro rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stage. A few of the arts students were asked to perform too like the singers or insturment people. "The first performer for this morning will be Ayumi Hyaku from class 2-B singing Jikan Yo Tomare" The crowd roared again as a small girl walked nto the stage and started to sing. Toshiro was quite impressed how the girl could also rap. Performers came in and out of the stage. Finally it was Momo's turn. The announcer called "Welcome to the stage Hinamori Momo!"

Momo stood at the side her ankle still throbbing. She was in a beautiful cyan tutu with a lighter cyan rose hair piece. She had a bracelet from her dad that she wore everytime she performed. She finished tying her pointe shoes and got up hearing her name being called. She was doing a lyrical modern ballet that her mother choeriographed for her to the song to "Winter Love" by BoA. The music started and Momo classicly ran out and began her piece. As soon as she started she felt herself being guided by the music. She had missed performing so much.

Kyoko watched Momo dance green with envy. She hated how graceful and how natural she looked dancing. her arch was amazing. Kyoko shook with anger and turned to Aizen who was obviously enjoying Momo piece. Kyoko clenched her fisted _You're going down Hinamori_ she thought as she smiled at Aizen when the piece was almost over "I will be back, I just remembered I have something to do." Aizen nodded "Come back soon." he says not even glancing at her which made Kyoko even angrier. She turned and walked away briskly.

The piece was nearing the finish Momo out her heart into her perfomance as the piece ended with a pirouette around the stage. As soon as she started she realized she was spinning on her hurt ankle but she didn't stop. As she turned tears started burning into her eyes as she went into her endding pose.

The crowd roared Matsumoto and the others were screaming her name and pumping their arms in the air. Toshiro secretly smiled but he couldn't seem to shake off a weird feeling in his chest. He decided to go talk to her later.

Momo bowed and hurried off the stage and to the change room. She collapsed as she rubbed her ankle. There was a erie sound as Momo looked up to see Kyoko standing there glaring at Momo. "That was a wonderful piece." she said coldly. Momo ignored it "Thank you, Narumi-sensei made it and I designed the tutu." she says as she stood up. Kyoko hated how Momo ignored her hostile voice. _That's it_ Kyoko thought as she walked towards Momo and slapped her "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." Momo gasped and held her cheek "What am I doing?" she asked. Kyoko lost her nerve and grabbed Momo by her bun dragging her to the floor. Momo shrieked in pain "You BITCH! You and your stupid innocence trying to win back Aizen's heart right? Like I would let you" Kyoko kicked Momo in the stomach. Momo rolled into a ball "S-stop it!" she cried as Kyoko beat her up. Kyoko ripped Momo's tutu into shreds "N-NO!" Momo yelled which earned her a punch in the face. Momo felt blood come out of her nose. Momo refused to let her tears fall. Kyoko grabbed Momo bracelet "Is this something Aizen gave you?" Kyoko smirked and crushed the bracelet. Momo's eyes widened "n-no..." Kyoko laughed "I'm gonna make sure you can't dance. Don't think I didn't notice you limpimg a little." Kyoko smiled with victory "Have fun!" as she stomped on Momo's hurt ankle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momo broke as she started crying. Kyoko turned and walked away "Say anything and next time you won't be able to wake up." Momo shook with fear and threw up. She was staring at the broken bracelet. "Daddy..." she whimpered and fell into darkness.


	12. Chapter 11: I'll be Okay

TA-DA! another upload for to day. I started writing and I couldn't stop!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Toshiro was running to the change room when he heard a scream. He felt unbelievablely horrible. As he knocked on the door there was no answer so he enter. Toshiro's eyes' widened as he saw the unconscious girl. He quickly ran to her to see that she was bleeding. He bent over to and shook her a little only to have her throw up on to the ground again. He pulled her into his arms and took her to the nurses' office.<p>

Toshiro opened the door and looked franticly for the nurse who came running when she saw Momo "What happened to her?" she asked concerned. As she motioned him to put her onto to bed. Toshiro shook his head "I don't know..I fouund her like that.." The nurse shook her head. "Not good we need to call the ambulance now!"

Momo woke up with an uneasy feeling. "She's awake!" someone said as a group of people rushed to her. Momo finally realized it was her friends and her mother. Her mother was crying "Oh Momo what happened?" Momo paused "umm..I don't remember..." not noticing Toshiro's disbelief look at her. "You broke you ankle and a rib!" she cried shaking Momo who felt a jolt of pain. Matsumoto slowly pulled her away "Narumi-sensei please clam down." Orihime was shaking "I will definetly beat up who ever did this to you!" emitting a darkvibe which made everyone shrink away from the rarely angry girl. Momo smiled lightly "I'm really tired right now can we talk about this later?" the nurse who stood in the room nodded then quietly ushered them out. Momo closed her eyes and ignored the feeling the made her shake. Momo bit her lip an tears came spilling out.

_Few weeks later_

Momo was allowed to leave the hospital. She had so many emotions spinning in her head. She looked at her wrist the was void of her bracelet. She went to the cemetary where her dad was buried. "Daddy I don't know...what to do..." Her phone rang she quickly answered it "Hello?" the as a pause when a familiar voice answer "Hey, Momo" Momo straighted up when she heard Toshiro's voice "Yes?" she said "Do..um you wanna go get a drink with me?" Momo frowned "Okay where?" there was a pause again "um...Coffee Angel?" Momo nodded inwardy "Okay see you there" Momo hanged up and sad bye to her dad then left.

Momo entered the coffee shop and saw Toshiro waving to her. She took a sit across from him "Hello" she says with a smile but notices his upsetting vibe. "Are you okay?" she asked Toshiro nodded "I noticed your uncomforte when you said you would perform and when you performed" he says slowly. "I did? I didn't notice" Momo said but knew he was right. "So why did you do it?" he asked slowly? Suddenly Momo was annoyed how he could see through all of her walls. That angrier her. "None of your business." she said coldly. Toshiro who was surprisingly calm asked again "Why did you do it?" Momo clenched her teeth as she slamed her hand on the table as she stood up abruptly "I did it for you, you jerk. You all were pressuring me do you know how I felt huh! No you didn't you heartless people!" she screamed as she grabbed her bag and ran out. Bystanders kept glancing at them. Toshiro sat there for a second and then noticed outside was starting to rain. Toshiro got up and paided and ran out looking for her.

Momo was crying she didn't know why she blamed all her misfortunes on him. She stopped as she felt a raindrop on her hand _I am strong..._ she thought as she kept running again. She was soaking as she stopped no longer able to feel her legs. "Daddy..." she whimpered as she wanted to fall over but she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Momo choked out a sob she already knew it was Toshiro. She turned and hugged him "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blame you! I can't sort out my emotions!" Momo rambled as she felt Toshiro tighten his grip on her trying to cover her from the rain "It's okay... I'm sorry if I pressured you.." he said. The rain was raining harder "It's okay..." she said softly she felt so safe in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll be by you side if you need me." Momo nodded taking in his minty scent. "Maybe we should get out of the rain." Toshiro says with some humor. "No I wanna stay like this longer." Momo answered feeling a new burst of hope and warmth in her chest. Toshiro smiled at the girl in his arms "I have another question... Who hurt you?" Momo tensed in his arms "Kyoko...She thought I was trying to win back Aizen..." she whispered. Toshiro scowled "Oh...but are you?" Momo laughed "No I'm not." Toshiro felt better "Do you want me to get back at her?" he asked jokingly, Momo looked up to him and disbelief "No! I'll be okay" she smiled at him. The rain stopped as arainbow appeared over them. Momo looked up and awe. "It's so beautiful!" she cried. Toshiro looked up then back to her "So are you" he said not knowing that she said it. Momo turned to him surprised. Toshiro blushed "umm..." Momo gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank You Shiro-chan" She pulled away from him again and looked up with a burst of courage "Time to move on. I'll make sure he knows." she said as she turned to Toshiro again "You're the best" she said with a goofy smile. "Can we go yet we're gonna catch a cold." Toshiro said, Momo pouted "Since when did you feel cold?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes "I'll give you three seconds to run. 1, 2, 3," Momo widen her eyes "Uh Oh..." then started to run as Toshiro chased her.

* * *

><p>EXTRA FACTS<p>

Momo's dad had given her a bracelet on her 10th birthday. The nest day was a stormy and rainy day when her dad returned from work. She was waiting for him to return outside in the rain. She was going to tell him about how she got a white swan part in Swan Lake. Her mother wanted her to go in but she refused. Then her father returned she told him to hurry. Her father saw how she was in the rain so obviously he wanted to be quicker so she wouldn't have to wait in the rain anymore. Momo ran under a tree so she could meet with him, the exact same time the lightning struck it. Her dad pushed her out of the way and got crushed by the tree and died before they could call the police.

* * *

><p>I hope the extras cleared out how her dad died and how she got rain phobia and lightningthunder phobia

This is not the end lols don't worry but it's almost the end! please R&R


	13. Chapter 12: Shall We DanceEnd

This is the last chapter

I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Toshiro had walked Momo home. She fell back against her bed aftered drying her hair. She was definitly feeling better. The weight on her shoulder seemed to have disappeared. She closed her eyes with a smile and fell asleep.<p>

Momo woke with a start as she heard her phone ring loking at the caller ID she blushed. "Hello Shiro-chan?" she heard a sigh "Could you not call ne Shiro-chan?" he asked "Whatever I'm coming to pick you up." Momo smiled "Okies I'll see you later!" Momo hung up and immediately changed into her uniform had breakfast and waited outside for him. After a few minutes Toshiro's car pulled up. Momo hurried to him as he opened the door for her. Momo smiled "Thank you" she said as she got in. Toshiro suddenly leaned over and kissed her forehead "You know if you were that eager to sit in my car you should have said so, I would have came faster so you wouldn't have to stand outside" in a teasing tone. Momo pouted "I was not that eager!" she counter and blushed. "Heh." Toshiro smirked and got into the driver's seat and drove them to school.

The second Momo got out of the car, Rukia and the others rushed to her in with worried eyes "M-Matsumoto is in court!" Orihime screamed, Momo froze "Why?" Orihime said "Something in Matsumoto's past...Aizen is also there along with Gin..." Momo turned to Toshiro and turned back to Orhime "Which court?" Rukia answered "Karakura Supreme Court" Momo gasped and turned to Toshiro "Can you please take me there?" she asked on the verge of tears "I swear in Aizen did something to her I will kill him." Toshiro grimaced "Get in.." he said. The others looked at Momo "Tell us what happens..." they said as the hurried to class.

Toshiro zoomed to the court. Momo jumped out to see Matsumoto and Gin surrounded by reporters. Matsumoto was crying Momo gasped she had never seen her best friend cry. "Matsumoto!" she screamed Matsumoto saw her and paused as Gin glared at the reports making them leave. Momo ran to Matsumoto "What happened?" she cried. Matsumoto shook her head "Aizen is in jail now...did you know that Aizen is actually 30 years old?" Toshiro had followed Momo to Matsumoto he heard that Aizen was really 30 "I'll kill you..." he muttered knowing that Momo had dated a 30 year old. Momo looked at Matsumoto "What happened?" Matsumoto looked at Gin as he started to explain what had happened.

* * *

><p>Momo almost fainted if it weren't for Toshiro who held her so she wouldn't fall. Matsumoto looked so pale "Can we just go back to school?" she asked Momo nodded as Toshiro drove them back seeing that Gin was hugging Matsumoto whispering a barely audible "I'm sorry..." As they return to school they were greeted by the others. Matsumoto was still so down. Now that her past was revealed it was unreal. Momo spoke up as it was lunch so they had lunch outside. "Aizen is in jail now..." Matsumoto looked at Momo "That's good for you right?" she asked Momo looked at Matsumoto "I am over it" she says looking at Toshiro. Matsumoto smiled slightly. Suddenly Kyoko stormed towards them, Matsumoto looked at her "Troubles here." she said in a irrated voice. Kyoko glared at Matsumoto "You, You, FREAK! Look what you did to Aizen!" Matsumoto shrugged "He deserved that.." she muttered. Kyoko was about to slap her when both Gin grabbed her hand and Momo jumped infront of Matsumoto. "If you hit Ran-chan I'm make sure you will never wake up." said Gin slightly opening his eyes revealing his red eyes. Momo glared at Kyoko "How dare you raise you hand at Rangiku, I do not care if you hit me but at my friends I will not forgive you!" Momo yelled. Toshiro raised his eyebrow "She did that to you?" Momo shrugged still glaring at Kyoko. Matsumoto shook a little "Thanks..." she bit her lip "Kyoko why don't you go visit Aizen in the jail?". Kyoko glared at Matsumoto "I hate you..." then she smiled evilly "I'm gonna crush you Matsumoto, you know how I'm gonna crush Momo first, Momo lets have a dance off, If I win you have to change schools and give me Toshiro, but I you win I'll leave." Matsumoto gaped "N-" Momo balled up her fists "Deal." she said with every bit of courage she had. Toshiro eye's widen Momo smiled "I will win." she said without even heitating.<p>

* * *

><p>The theatre was crowded with people. As the music started playing. Everyone was cheering Kyoko looked at Momo "May the best dancer win." As they walked out. Matsumoto figeted as she hoped Momo would win. There the judges which consisted of: Nanao, Kurisu, Kuchiki, and Sui Feng. The music played as the both began to dance. Momo danced to her hearts content but since Kyoko was more popular. Momo felt cold suddenly but she need to win. She glance at Kyoko who was doing very well. Another song played "Ghost of You by Selena Gomez and the Scene" Momo immediately felt a connection to the song as she body flowed with the music. As she just let music take her. This song reminded her of herself. But she was able to move on because of her friends. <em>I'll win<em> as she pretended no one was watching. As the bridge came on Momo had out danced Kyoko who stood there dumbstruck by Momo's dancing. The crowd cheered as it was clear that Momo won. Kyoko ran off stage leaving Momo there. Her friends came running to the stage. Momo smiled at Matsumoto "We will get over this together." Matsumoto smiled as Gin took her hand. Toshiro hugged Momo "You Win" Momo snuggled into his shoulder "You too."

* * *

><p>LA FIN!<p>

I LOVE THE GHOST OF YOU IT'S AMAZING HERE IS A LINK TO IT IF YOU WANNA HERE IT XD

.com/watch?v=Y2RO0kksRDQ&feature=related

BTW Matsumoto's past will be written as another story for my friend Cinnonmim Innocence ((lols i shorten her username))

If you look hard enough you will see that My friend and I is in this story XD PLease R&R


End file.
